


Becoming One With Us

by Lady_Kaie



Series: We Who Are Left [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fear, Fear of Death, Fluff, Gen, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Ithinkthatisall, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Sex, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex, insecureiggy, notsure, plus size reader, promptostepsup, scaredgladio, somanyfeelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25231555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kaie/pseuds/Lady_Kaie
Summary: Even after the darkness life isn't easy.  There are still dangers in the world and the four of you are reminded that your invicibility is finite.  It also makes you realize that you have put your life on hold too long...Gladio's POVThird in the series... Could stand alone but best to read in order.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia/Reader, Gladiolus Amicitia/Reader, Ignis Scientia/Reader, Prompto Argentum/Reader
Series: We Who Are Left [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823734
Comments: 16
Kudos: 31





	1. Time Runs Out

**Author's Note:**

> Do not own or profit from FFXV or Square Enix in anyway

Invincibility. Its a word I once took far too seriously for my own good and the safety of those around me. I think you have done the same baby…

You see Invincibility is how a person feels when they have overcome every trial thrown in their direction, especially the ones they shouldn’t have. Between the four of us, going through the darkness and defeating Niflheim, there is no other word to describe us. We have been invincible.

I say have because that all grinds to a halt today. I can feel it in the wind that whips through the trees as I’m making my way back in from Goldback’s farm to help him with the chocobo pen. It’s early Augustl, storm season around this area of Eos, and I can feel them pushing against my four wheeler despite urging the machine forward with the button completely smashed down.

The sky is angry above me, ready to bear down with intense rain and I can only imagine the sight of the ocean, rippling and bubbling in her wrath. Some believe these storms are from Leviathan, expressing her fury for the blunders of man. Believing in the Gods has never brought me solace, so I have distanced myself from them, but I find that even I get chills when I think about the mighty serpent setting the sea on end.

As I turn down our street and the house comes into view, I see Ignis cleaning up the yard so we don’t lose any of our equipment to the violent winds and Prompto is just climbing down off of the lighthouse with a cord secured around his waist just in case he falls. We have climbing gear all over the place just in case there is danger or we need to get from one location to the next quickly. The only person that I don’t see is you.

Throwing the machine under the carport with a last burst of energy, I jump off the moment it’s stopped. Quickly I strap down the tarp over it with the ties securely fastened to the metal hooks driven through the ground, and I hear Ignis shout, “WHAT!” Whipping around to face him, my poor Iggy’s face is scrunched up in absolute terror as he says to me, “______ is down at the dock!”

“What!?” Cold dread hits me full on. Do you remember that nagging feeling that has been pressing at me since I left the other farm? This was why. “What’s she doing down there?” I growl out, stalking past Ignis and Prompto to get to the cliff’s edge so I can assess the situation. And scream at you to get your butt away from the water! You’re going to give me heart failure I swear.

Prompto is quick to catch up to us and says, “She went down to get the traps so we don’t lose them. I figured she’d be back by now.”

My gaze snaps to him and the poor man flinches as though he’s been punched. “You let her go down there!” When the storms move in, its a matter of seconds. One moment everything is fine and the next, the winds and waves have whipped up almost taller than me. “We have to get her.”

Ignis is right behind me, Prompto in tow behind him, and as I come to the edge of the cliff to gaze down my heart slams right out of me. In horror I watch the waves slosh against your body, knocking you down and just as you stand, another pushes you to the deck. There are a few traps on the beach but not all of them. “Hey! Get out of there baby! Get up on land!” You’re nearly to the edge of the dock which is thirty feet out and it’s just going to take one well placed hit from the wild waters to knock you down and drag you out....

Ignis and Prompto are shouting at you too by now and then the world shifts and I am positive this is the last time I will see your amazing eyes, as you glance up, wave, and rush to the edge. You trip over a haphazard rope, crashing hard onto the dock face first, and in absolute horror we all watch the waves slam down against you again but this time you aren’t there when they clear. I knew it…

I can’t breathe, I can hardly process what has happened as your face and your laugh flash through my mind and I realize that I may never see or hear them again.

“There she is!” Prompto shouts, catching sight of your head bobbing in the water and that’s all it takes. The three of us propel down the cliff’s edge, grabbing the gear that we keep harnessed into the mountain for emergencies and land on the dock where the yacht is hidden away in a cavern. 

We clamber aboard, Prompto hasn’t taken his eyes off of you the whole time and is up by Iggy, point out the direction he needs to go. Boots shucked off and body primed for action, he’s ready to go. I’m in a near panic because I cannot see you and that’s when I notice that the small boat we use to check the nets has snapped its leash and is upside down in the water. “Where is she?!”

“Under the boat.” Prompto confirms and if I squint hard enough I can see your legs dangling underneath in the light blue waters. 

What I don’t know is if you are ok, or if you are hurt? What if it’s worse?! I can’t think like this I know, but there’s so much I haven’t told you. That we haven’t told you! Suddenly all of my frustration at having to be patient when I just want you to let me in is gone. I know you need time and I know I’m not the best at giving it, not because I just want in your pants, but because I want so badly for you to know that you don’t have to ever fear me. Or the others.

All we want is to love you the way you deserve to be. I would never hurt you and I would never allow someone else to either. You don’t have to be that rock for yourself anymore, I’m here! I swear this to you.

I’m looking over the railing as we ease up next to the boat to block it from the choppier waves from hitting it and then Prompto is diving over the edge, with a rope clicked onto his belt and my eyes don’t miss a thing. He gets right under the boat. I know he’s working, but on what I don’t know and it makes me nervous. “Come on Prom!” I need to see you both and the wait is torture. Prom is more than capable of doing this and the only reason I’m not in his place is because we’ll need the strength to get you on board. Prom can’t pull you and me back up.

After several agonizing seconds your soaking wet head pops up and I can breathe again. For a few breaths anyway. There’s blood flowing down your forehead from where you hit the dock, and you are cradling your left arm against your chest to protect it. “She’s hurt Iggy…” My throat constricts so tight I barely get the words out.

“It’s alright Gladio. We’ll get her home and take care of it.” his voice is calm as he deals with me, aware that I’m not giving information to him, but I’m scared out of my mind and want it fixed now.

Do you know how dangerous the sea is! Do you know how easily we could have lost you? 

Shaking off my fear for the moment, I take hold of Prompto’s tie, wrap it around a metal handle on the side rail and pull you two up. Taking hold of you first, Iggy gets away from the wheel and helps me with you as Prompto tosses himself over the railing onto the deck. You’re barely conscious. “Gladio.” Ignis snaps, sensing my panic and taking complete control of the situation. “Get us home. I’ll take care of her.” 

I’m caught between wanting to argue and needing to do something to help so I ignore my instincts that are screaming at me to stay beside you and tend to your well being and get to the wheel. The waves are really rolling in now, crashing over the side of the yacht and turning the immaculate waxed flooring into a slip and slide. Due to this unpleasant circumstance, Iggy can’t really get you inside without risk, so Prompto gather’s up a tarp and covers the three of you in it once you crawl back under the awning.

By the time I get the yacht back into the cavern and docked, the sea is churning so hard that we can barely get out onto the dock. Prompto and Ignis go first, holding their arms for you. “It’s alright Darling… we’ve got you.” 

“Yeah sweetie. Just take it easy.” Prompto encourages you with a bright smile though there is worry on his face. You’re semi conscious, just enough to help us move you and the second I make it over right behind you, you’re up in my arms.

The glare I shoot your way quiets you down because you’re staying right here, snug and safe in my arms until we make it home. Now that we are away from the waves and water it’s much easier to traverse the landscape and after ten minutes of walking, all of us are inside just as the sky breaks open with a mighty crack of lightning and then the thunder howls in response, startling you from the daze you had been in.

Ignis and Prompto clear the table quickly so that I can put you on it, and as a team we begin to strip you from your soaking wet clothes. A soft squeak alerts me to your peril at being nude in front of us (you still wear night gowns and shirts to hide most of your torso when we are intimate). “It’s okay baby. We have to get you warm and make sure your injuries are taken care of.” The furthest thing from my mind is gawking at you save to make sure you are physically safe.

Not that you have a lot of choice, but you calm down, holding my gaze in a bid for bravery. “It’s ok.” I reassured you with a soft grip on your good hand.

Once you’re dried with the towels Prompto fetched, the rest of us take turns changing, Ignis first so he can look you over. He has wrapped you in one of your favorite blankets and is checking the arm I saw you cradle earlier. “You ok baby?” Ignis knows the question is more for him, but I don’t want to leave you out of this because you aren’t a child and I won’t treat you as one. Besides, I need to hear you desperately.

You nod, of course, and Ignis gives you a warm smile, though its tinged with a repressed anger I haven’t seen for a long time. Probably not since he lost his sight. We all know that he can now see in one eye with few problems, but he still moves around like he’s fully blind. Which for Ignis was never a hindrance. 

Right now his usually fluid movements are slightly stilted and it dawns on me that this whole ordeal has scared him too. “Fine. We’re fine aren’t we Darling? Just a break on your arm that Prompto will get a potion for and I will splint and wrap first.” 

“Right Iggy.” You whisper hoarsely. I’ve never seen you look so small and it absolutely scares the hell out of me. What if we hadn’t looked over? What if Prompto hadn’t told us in time? Do you know what would have happened to you?

“Gladio.” Ignis calls out to me again, and I’m grateful because I cannot get lost to the fear running rampant through me. Prompto is rustling in the kitchen for that potion and starting the kettle. “I need the bandages and a splint.”

“Right.” Stepping over to you first, I lean down and take a tender kiss from your willing lips, and there’s a small smile on your face that is trying hard to reassure me that you are all right. I want to yell at you for nearly costing all of us your life but I can’t bring myself to do it. There’s an apology deep down in your beautiful eyes and I know you are sorry. “Be right back baby.” I coo before turning to retrieve the items Iggy needs.

Ducking into the bathroom, I head straight for the first aid kit under the cabinet and gather the supplies you will need. Gauze and ointment for your head, bandages, tape, a splint, and a few cough drops for your throat. Honey lemon. Ok! So I’m freaked out and am not handling it very well.

Which thankfully you don’t judge me for. In fact you humor me by letting me put one of the drops in your mouth like its the cure to cancer, and keep your eyes on me the entire time Prompto and Ignis work. I’m not even sure that I blink while they get you patched up and by the time its done, I’m exhausted.

And so are you.

Two sets of quick hands get the wound on your head and your broken wrist patched up quickly and efficiently. The darkness taught us a lot of things and taking care of wounds in an efficient and timely manner was one of them. “Hey Gladdy… take her and go keep her warm. I’m going to clean up the house a bit.” Prompto murmurs just loud enough to get my attention which hasn’t drifted from you. Now that you are still, warm and have a potion in you, your eyes are beginning to droop. Caressing your hair back gently, I ease a kiss to a safe spot on your forehead. Prompto gives you another and then turns me toward the mattresses on the floor. One look in his eyes tells me that while he’s shaken, he’s better now that you are warm and cleaned up. I must look awful because his dark blue eyes soften and he leads me to the makeshift bed we cannot seem to leave even though we have our own rooms. For close to two months now, we have been together at night and I’m not sure I could go back to sleeping alone. Judging from how Iggy has officially claimed a spot beside you while Prompto and I have to share you, I don’t think the other two could either. When Prompto doesn’t get to be beside you I usually wake up to him halfway across my chest with his head beside yours.

With Prompto’s help, I get the both of us situated in our spots, curling you close to my body so that we can both benefit from one another's presence. Your eyes are wide open, staring at me and though I’m sure you have much to say all you muster is, “Hi…”

“Hey baby…” I murmur back, touching you everywhere I can and trying to keep my touch calm and soothing. Up against your hair that is drying, tracing the line of your bandage on your head that is good and swollen, then the lines of your face until I reach your lips and I cannot hold back.

You welcome me as you always do, accepting my desperation for the love it holds because I do not have the words I need to tell you right now. “I’m okay Gladio. I’m so sorry.” You breathe against my mouth and all I can do is hold you tighter. You must be able to feel my anguish because this all turns from me comforting you to you comforting me, and I know I have to let you.

I need to recharge and this is the way I can do it, wrapped up in your arms, feeling your heartbeat against my ear and soaking up your body heat that promises me you are alive and safe. Overtime I feel another body shift onto the mattress behind me and I know it’s Prom by the way he runs his fingers through my hair and leans over to kiss you. I want to roll over and pull him closer but I just cannot leave you. I can’t do it.

Sleep pulls me under with the soft lull of your breathing as a guide and the warm comfort Prompto offers so easily pushing me further under.

**

“What were you thinking?”

“I’m sorry Iggy. I thought I would be fast enough.”

“Fast enough? _____ you could have been killed! Do you know how dangerous that was?”

“I know Iggy. I said I was sorry.”

“That doesn’t cut it. We were all absolutely terrified.”

“I know. I’m really sorry.”

“Stop saying you’re sorry! Just don’t do it! Don’t frighten us! Do you have any idea what we would have done if something had happened? Don’t you understand what you mean…”

The shrill scream of my lover that I rarely hear except when he is good and worked up, pulls me out of the deep sleep I fell into in your arms. As the fatigue clears from my brain and I looked down, the head of hair I see is Prompto’s and not yours like I had been expecting. Which means the shouting isn’t a dream…

“Iggy… It’s ok…” You whisper, trying your best to console the man giving you a sound scolding.

“It most certainly is not! I forbid you from going near the water alone. Do you hear me! Forbid it!” Usually being spoke to in this manner would launch you off into a tirade, but nothing comes from you except more apologies. Granted this is the first time you have ever been spoken to by Ignis in such a way, and even I’m a little disturbed by his outburst. Nothing feels right with the world when Ignis is afraid and right now he is absolutely terrified and living in that emotion while trying to hide it.

You must realize his fear too, or you feel extremely guilty, perhaps both, to keep your ire at bay. “And another thing… you owe an apology to more than just me. We all care about what happens to you.”

“I know Iggy.”

“Do you! Do you really understand that if you were lost… if we… if I…. lost you…” He chokes on his words and I make out the sound of his knees hitting the floor which is all the motivation I need to get up. Peeling the blankets back and the blond as well, the moment Promtpo settles back down, I drag my feet up under me and head toward the voices.

Rounding the corner slowly, stepping into the kitchen, I notice that there are numerous meals cooked and packaged on the counter. Iggy stress cooks. And the entire space is spotless. He also stress cleans. Glancing down to the floor, there the strong, self assured leader of the group is, completely broken beneath the past few hours that he has let eat him up on the inside. Mindful of your arm and head, you lower yourself at his feet and wrap your arms around his shoulders that are shaking with silent sobs.

“I’m so sorry Iggy. I was foolish and I didn’t think… and that’s not fair. I know what I mean to you because you all mean it to me. If that had been you or Gladio or Prom I would be so mad… I love you all. And I won’t go to the water again without someone else.” You don’t let him go the entire time you speak, sometimes pressing gentle kisses into his hair and along his face where the tears have begun to stick. 

During your moment I stay silent, merely a spectator in case either of you have need of me and as Iggy quiets, you calmly meet my gaze and motion me forward. I know exactly what you want. “Come on Iggy.” I kiss the back of his neck tenderly, scooping him up in my arms to take him to the bed in the living room. You’re hot on my tail and the moment I settle Ignis down, you are back in his arms right where he needs you. 

"Never again," He chokes out, struggling to get his breathing under control though none of us expect it of him. Ignis is always pulled together and today he cannot muster that energy. As we lay down, Pompto immediately rolls against Iggy to comfort him, I notice an apology in your eyes and shake my head against it.

Yes you scared me but I know you did not mean to. "Sleep baby." My voice rumbles low and soothing, quieting everyone's worries so that we can rest again while the storm continues to rage outside.


	2. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio realizes Iggy is very shaken about everything and much to the former advisors irritation, the former shield isnt going to let him hide away any longer

The storm has continued its hellish rule of the world beyond our door and while most of us are even more secure than before, one of us is struggling. Two days have passed since the ordeal at the dock and between Prompto and I, you want for nothing. Granted I have seen the glares of irritation shot in our directions but you thankfully continue to indulge us.

Ignis on the other hand has pulled away and at first none of us paid it any mind considering his desire to take care of household chores in lieu of cuddles to properly care for someone. But now I realize he has been avoiding you altogether. 

I'm frustrated because we have been gaining more ground in this relationship and now there is a potential threat. What's more the threat is the man who finally broke down all of the barriers between the four of us. With you curled up in Prompto’s arms, watching an old action movie that of course survived the apocalypse. Under siege, one of my favorites. And when you are up for it I may ask you to jump out of a cake with just a thong on…

Alright Gladiolus, now isn’t the time for daydreams…

Closing my book, I lay it down gently on the table beside my favorite chair and make my way to the couch where you are laying in between Prompto’s legs as he strokes through your hair. Before you never allowed us to hold you in such a manner but after this short time together, you have allowed for significant liberties. Letting Prompto cuddle you is one of them. With a finger to his scruffy rounded chin, I tilt his face up and press a loving kiss to his lips. “Taking care of her…”

“Always.” As if to prove his point, he scoops up your glass and holds it to your lips which you absently lean for just as Segal pops the homemade bomb in the microwave and sets the timer. 

Sinking to my knees, the haze you are in is blinked out of your bright eyes and the moment you realize it’s me, you beam from ear to ear. Though I wish it would touch your gorgeous gaze like it used to. Ignis’ withdrawal from our group is weighing down on you and in turn I’m getting angry at him more and more by the second. “Hey baby… feeling ok?”

“Yeah. My head is starting to hurt though.” You murmur softly, not one to complain but we are certain you had a mild concussion and it has been giving you problems even after these few days. 

With a quick check to your bandage, gently pulling it away so that Prom can put on a little more salve that will help numb the area, the moment he finishes I seal up the wound behind its small prison once more. “That’s my girl.” I coo, pleased you are letting me baby you. What I wouldn’t do for you…

Especially when you are looking at me like the world is falling apart and you don’t know how to fix it. “Why won’t Iggy…” A whimper escapes you and I nearly growl out my rage for the man being so hard headed about what! I have no idea.

Prompto curls tighter around you, putting his face in your hair while his hands smooth down the expanse of your arm. Up and down in a soothing motion that calms you enough for the tears to come. The tips of my fingers take them away like dew on flower petals in the early morning and I kiss you once more. Salt hits my tongue and it takes everything in me not to delve deeper into the recesses of your mouth, to claim you as mine so that your pain can become my own. If only I could take it from you.

I would, and then I would destroy it with extreme prejudice.

However that is a dream that cannot ever come to fruition, so I refrain from addling you with a stronger embrace and pull away to go take care of our wayward leader. Sometimes Iggy needs a good smack to get back on the right track. It doesn’t happen often, but even he isn’t perfect.

Making my way to the kitchen where once more everything is spotless and a number of recipes line the kitchen counter in their respective dishes. Though I’m in stocking feet, he feels my presence, so I halt my entry and lean against the doorframe, arms crossed against my broad chest. 

Not a word passes between us until he makes the first move. “What Gladio?” HIs bite stings, but I was expecting it nonetheless.

Ignis is in a shirt he has been wearing for the past day and a half, his face streaked with his own tears and bits of food that spit up at him from the pots and pans glistening on the drying mat. “You know what, Ignis.” 

He whirls on me, features drawn tight with a grimace coloring his lips. “Do I?”

I smirk. “You do. You’ve been pouting in this kitchen for the past two days almost. You didn’t sleep with us last night… ________ is upset, thinking it’s her.” I won’t sugar coat it for him, not when he’s acting like a child. Had this been me he would have already yanked a knot in my ass and told me what was what. 

“Of course its not her.” 

“Then what is it Iggy? Why are you pushing us all away? You’re acting like…”

“Like what Gladiolus.” Oh… the full name. I see. We’re more upset than I originally thought.

Ignis is tucked in against the kitchen counters, as far away from me as he can get, but he looks like a trapped animal. Eyes flickering from side to side, searching for an escape route that is nowhere in sight. “Like you’ve done something wrong.” THe reality is, you haven’t done anything the rest of us haven’t been thinking.

Ignis stands ramrod straight while trying to look offended, but its just a front. “Come on Iggy… what’s upsetting you so much.” Prompto may not know the signs, but I’ve known you since we were kids, and I know when something is wrong. 

A little tick develops beneath his right eye, which makes the lid pucker and draw tight. And he almost always is chewing on his bottom lip to the point that it bleeds. The little scabs that have begun to develop in the past day have been bitten off and a small trail of crimson colors his front teeth. “I couldn’t tell you Gladio.” He turns away, looking down at his feet and I believe this is the most defeated I’ve ever seen him. “You would be so ashamed of me.”

Now, I highly doubt that. Carefully, so as not to spook the man, I carefully slide further into the kitchen but make sure that he has space. “Come on Iggy. I’ve known you most of my life. You’re my boyfriend. I love you… but one thing I am not is disappointed in you.” I could never be, even if he was to lose his gods loving mind and go out on a mass murdering spree, I would be right behind him to make sure no other cut him down. Love is blind they say, but I have never been blind to my loyalty. Is it twisted a little too much and perhaps far too absolute? ABsolutely. But then so is his.

Wrapping his arms around his chest with his head bowed to the flooring, my Iggy begins to speak. The one I recognize as vulnerable and afraid of some invisible foe. “I almost lost her Gladio.”

“I know… we all did.”

“No.” He hisses out with enough venom to silence me. “I almost lost her.”

“What do you mean Iggy?” I try to keep my gaze level even though his words and the way he curls in on himself has me worried.

“I mean Gladio,” He begins in a low voice that shakes, “I brought us here those few years ago, knowing she was here. After you found her,” Because we have known you since before the darkness, “I had to see for myself if she was alright. So I made up a foolish excuse to see her, and brought her here. I…” 

“Iggy…” I’m beside him now, pulling him up by his biceps so that he is looking at me. 

“I’ve loved her far longer than I should have Gladio. I’ve always loved you all, and my King… but I always wanted her. That man she married never deserved her, but I had no right to her. No right to ask you all to accept her to, so I left it alone! Until I heard what happened. I sent Prompto out on missions, even you.”

His long fingers grip tight into my arms with those gorgeous green eyes wide with fear as he unleashes something I had figured out a long time ago. I won’t say that my feelings have been as strong for you since the beginning, but after what you survived and how you handled it made me respect you a hell of a lot more. 

“Iggy… honey.” Poor soul my Iggy. He always thinks he’s so smooth when I know his intentions better than he does half the time. “I know…”

“You don’t know…”

Gently, I pull him back and look down into his eyes. “I do know. I knew it the moment we walked up that hill and I saw your face the moment she appeared. It wasn’t a look of surprise.” Far from it. The look that had crossed his stoic features had been one of relief.

“I don’t deserve her. I led her here with terrible intentions. I wanted her to come. I knew Prompto was starting to care for her and I thought, like a fool I could bring her into the fold. I knew Noctis would die and I mourned him… but I wanted her.” He sobs out in a rush, collapsing to the ground and I follow. “I’m no better than those men that…”

“Ignis!” We both turn toward the doorway I once occupied and there you are, looking madder than hell. Poor Iggy is ready to have a heart attack. Stalking forward with purposeful strides your hand snatches out so fast that neither of us have time to blink before you have slapped him clear across the face. 

Then you’re in his arms and you’re sobbing too. “You’re so damn dense Ignis.” You mutter with your head resting against the side of his neck. “You think I didn’t know? You think I didn’t realize what the three of you were consciously or unconsciously doing?”

I chuckle at the look of shock that crosses Ignis’ face as the two of you fall into my lap so that I can hold you both. Of course you would know. You’re far from naive, even if you don’t think you are worth very much, which I can’t stand and you know it. But you have never not been aware of your surroundings unless you trust one of us to handle the situation. 

“You knew?”

You nod your wild head of hair and smile. “You aren’t as smooth as you think Iggy. Of course I knew. Especially when the three of you arrived here. All the touches and trying to include me.” A heavy breath leaves you as the stress of the past few days bottoms out to nothing with Ignis’ confession. 

“Then why did you…” He stops himself and shakes his head, “No… that wasn’t right.”

“Why didn’t I ever say anything?” You finish tenderly and he nods along with myself. I too am curious why you didn’t say anything. Now I know I am not subtle and once I noticed the sign from Prompto that he was just as interested in you as the rest of us, I laid it on pretty thick. 

The two of you shift more comfortably in my arms, completely ignoring me for this conversation but I don’t mind being a spectator. “I just didn’t know how you could all want me. And hell I was terrified. I still am. I don’t know how to do any of this, but I do know that over the past ten years of the darkness and the two that we have all lived together, I have fallen in love with each of you in your own ways.”

“You have?” He asks like he can’t fathom why. Oh Iggy, you are so far from being the monster you have created in your mind, you have no idea. Smiling, I reach out to take his hand and pull it to my lips to kiss. He gives me a small smile and then returns his attention to you, where it needs to be.

“Of course I have.” Your smile lights up the whole kitchen. “It’s kind of hard when you three don’t give me much of a choice.”

“Hey! I resent that.” Poking your sides until you giggle, I kiss your cheek lovingly and squeeze you tight. “Ok ok. So I’m probably pretty bad.”

“You are.” Hey! You aren’t supposed to agree with me woman! “But that’s what I love about you Gladio. You play hard, fight hard, and love just as hard. I think you have been the one to teach me that you can love more than one person at a time. The way you are with Prom is different from how you are with Iggy… but it’s so honest and real.”

Turning to Ignis, your smaller hand reaches out to caress his cheek and the man relaxes that much more. “Ignis. You are the glue that holds everything together. You don’t let anyone stumble or fall and if they do, then you are there to dust them off. Gladio is our brute strength, but you have an inner strength that we all need. And that I absolutely adore you for. I love everything about you Iggy and I was so mad at you when I realized it.”

“Oh my Darling.” Ignis looks ready to weep again, but you shake your head and lean into him for a kiss. It’s the first one he’s had in days and he takes full advantage. Tears, snot and other fluids invade your moment but you let them as he bends you over his arm and sloppily plunder’s your mouth. This is the only side of Iggy you needed to see right now, open and free past his barriers, and I needed to see it too. 

A throat clear happens behind the three of us and as we all turn, your beautiful round face flushed with the heat Ignis poured into the interlude, we come face to face with Prompto. Tears are running down his cheeks and his lips are pursed so tight they nearly disappear. “Can I have a hug too!” He bellows, rushing into our arms and collapsing against the three of us. “I love you guys too. So much!”

“We love you too my angel.” Ignis whispers into the wisps of gold atop the grown man’s head. 

“Yeah…” You cling tight to Prompto, letting him feel your strength for his own. I’ve noticed you’ve taken on more of a caretaker role with Prompto since we decided to all get together. Like the rest of us you humor Ignis and allow him to baby you, and with me, well, we’re just a team. 

The silence grows around the four of us, but it’s not heavy, nor is it upsetting, it simply is. Until you speak up and surprise the hell out of all of us.

“Iggy? Prom? Gladio?” 

“Darling?”

“Yeah baby?”

“What do you need ____.”

With as much courage as you can muster, I let you go as you climb up to your feet and motion us to stand with you. Once we are, you take my hand and Ignis’ and we link ours with Prompto. “Iggy was brave to say what he was feeling today…”

“I feel rather foolish…”

“You shouldn’t. I don’t feel like you did anything to be malicious Ignis. And I know if I didn’t want this then you would have left it alone.”

“I never would have forced you.” Its abhorrent for him to even consider and we can all see the disgust he has for someone to even mention it.

“Good.” You pin him with a warning glare that makes all of us shudder as you say, “But if you ever compare yourself to those men I will personally beat the crap out of you.”

“I’ll let her.” I concur.

Prompto looks around nervously but eventually agrees. “I won’t like it, but I will let her… then I’ll take care of you Iggy.”

Ignis knows better than to say anything against that and just laughs softly, accepting his potential fate. “I shall accept that beating with grace shall it ever find me.”

Satisfied with his response, the matter before this is returned to. “I’ve decided that I’m tired of waiting. I almost lost the three of you because I was being an idiot. No more wasted time…”

The three of us look back and forth between each other. Are you saying what we think you are?

“Baby…”

A loving squeeze is applied to my hand, one that lights me up on the inside and I think it transfers to PRompto as he shudders and closes our circle in just a tad tighter. “Is it?” He whispers with a broad smile, almost giddy with his excitement.

You nod. “YEah. I… if you want… I’d like to be with you all this evening… “

My heart is ready to implode, but somehow I hold it together and gently squeeze your hand back. “You sure baby? None of this,” I gesture to the moment, “was to get in your pants.”

“Honestly Gladio.” Ignis glares at me something fierce for my lack of decorum, but you are used to it and don’t mind. It’s just how I am and you have never faulted me for that. 

“I’m sure… will you guys just… be a little easy on me? It’s been a while.”

And there you are, my brave warrior pushing her way forward into the unknown with your head held high. “Of course we will baby. You’re our Queen…”

“Our Goddess.” Prompto amends and both Ignis and I agree wholeheartedly. 

“Our Goddess.” I concur, trailing the back of my fingertips against your cheek. “And you will be worshipped as such.” 

The trust you have given us all is why we love you so much. 

And tonight we will show you how thankful we are for such a precious gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously... the steamy scene is up next. Comments and kudos as always are extremely appreciated!


	3. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment finally arrives...

Storms come in with a vengeance and leave devastation in their wake whether small or intricate and grand.

Love can do the same.

Rushing into a situation that wasn’t prepared for such a sensation and leave one trembling, fearful beneath it’s power. Sometimes I think that is what has happened to you when the three of us move in on you as a single entity, bent only on your pleasure that was never a factor for another.

Your husband was doing his duty, and the men who violated you were filth who deserved their end as violently as it came.

But you my beautiful Goddess… 

You in all of your splendor and freedom as you fall into our arms are at long last free from the binds that once held you in check. What a truly beautiful sight.

Sprawled out on the bedding that has become ours, your gorgeous long limbs shift in uncertainty as the three of us stare down at you, all of us mostly bare from our shed clothing. The three of us have discussed this scenario time and time again for the past month but nothing could have prepared us for your determination. How beautiful you are when you are full of courage…

And how absolutely gorgeous you look now, with the firelight caressing your flesh amongst the shadows, highlighting and shadowing your plush curves in the same way my hands ache to do. But we have decided that this will be slow and appropriate…

We all have our roles tonight.

Or so we think…

“Gladio?” You turn to me, vastly uncomfortable with the way we’re baring down on you, though if I don’t know any better, you look a little turned on by our enraptured gazes. Temptress…

I do love a mixture of innocence and passion. 

“What do you need baby?” Falling to one side of you, taking your hand in my own, I lean down and just barely brush my lips across the top of your breast. The four of us spent a good half hour in the shower, taking time to touch and explore so I know you are more than ready for what is to come.

You arch up into my lips and whimper, which causes Prompto to fall on his knees before you and Ignis to drop on your other side. Flushed skin, the ample dips and planes we have only ever glimpsed, tonight they lay free from the confines you force them into so that we can gaze upon the perfection that you are. The three of us have our boxers on to ensure a barrier should things progress too quickly for your comfort. “Tell me what you want baby… it’s yours…”

A small pink tongue darts out to wet the flared line of your bottom lip as you turn a look upon each of us, ending once more with me. “Can I have Iggy?” I know you are asking me because much like a battle to be fought and won, that is how we are approaching our intimacy with you. Slow and easy, we push our bastion forward, ensuring that the walls you have needed to protect you are not only being pushed down but are being destroyed entirely. And we all know I’m usually the one in charge of exacting those plans. Iggy is our tactician but Im the force.

“Are you sure Darling?” Ignis purrs against the side of your face. His body is taut with desire, but he’s trying to reign it in so as not to startle you. After the outpouring of long held sentiments Prompto and I are very aware that he needs you tonight as well. 

Our gorgeous Prompto is already employed at your legs, running his lips up and down the expanse of your inner thigh and up to your knee as he kneels between your bent knees. “Of course you can…” Prom answers for me and I in turn grin. 

“What he said.” Kissing your brow as Ignis turns you into his mouth, Prompto, our ever eager man who lives to please, pries open the gates to heaven and takes over your lower lips with a deep vibrating groan.

“Oh! Ohhhhhhh….” You whimper as Prompto eases his touch and rolls back the intensity so that you can take your time with this new form of pleasure. 

I nip your earlobe, “Sshhhh… relax baby… it’ll be so good I promise.” Ignis caresses his fingers over your furrowed brows, draping one of your legs over his thigh to give Prompto more access.

HE moans. “Good gods you taste so good!” He pulls back only long enough to convey that message and then he’s returned back to you, throwing all of his energy into learning each and every nuance, every little secret you harbor between those swollen gates.

“Oh Prom!” Your back snaps straight, and a high keening note rips out of your lungs as he slips a finger inside of you, only to withdraw and lap at the juices coating the digit. He does this several times until you are whining at the lack of stimulation and I have to refrain from smacking the man.

While Prompto is a very thorough lover, he is also eager and sometimes gets sidetracked. You are his first woman and he’s far too fascinated to get you where you want to go. All he’s done is riled you up and left you wanting. Ignis looks to me and that’s all the cue I need to make my way down your body with heavy sucking kisses, until I reach our dear little explorer. “Alright Kid… gotta bench ya.” I tease, stealing a kiss that is full of you, chasing his tongue for a deeper flavor altogether. 

“What?! BUt I…” He glances up your body and notices how hard you are working to calm down the rush of adrenaline pleasure brings, and the pain it can cause when that ascent to completion is interrupted. “Ohhh… I’m sorry sweetie.”

“It’s…. K… P-r-rom.” A high breathy sound fills the space between us as Ignis begins to stroke up and down the center of your chest, down to your belly, with firm touches to help calm you. 

Prompto scrambles up beside you, eager to please still, and engulfs one pert bud into his lonely mouth which causes you to cry out in surprise. “Iggy…” I don’t want to startle you, but I also don’t want Prompto to overwhelm you the way he is.

Ignis reaches for our exuberant blond lover, snaking his elegant fingers through the wild locks only to wrench him up and away from you. Your attention is split between the way my lips feel against your thigh, and the fact that Prompto is in some ways being scolded.

Your fingers slide up with Iggy’s and very tenderly you guide him to kiss you. That’s when I take the moment to return to you and oh baby… I think I’ve died and gone to the beyond. I love Iggy and Prom and the Astral’s know I loved Noct, but there is something about a woman. How soft her body, how rich her taste…

There’s nothing like it. And I’ve never had anyone like you.

With one hand I draw you open wider so that I can view every single inch of your dripping core, while the other wraps around your thigh for a firm grip so that I can move you how I want. My broad shoulders are forcing your legs almost too wide, and when I touch upon you, I watch as you moan deeply into Prompto’s mouth, clinging to his hair for dear life.

That slight flare of pain is just what Prompto needs to come back to you. “That’s it… try to relax… Gladio’s intense.”

I chuckle and clamp tighter to hold you still. “That’s one way of putting it.” My gaze locks to yours and making sure you are watching me, I ease my mouth back down and begin to lap from your quivering entrance, all the way up to your pulsing pleasure center. 

Tonight I’ll be a gentleman… I’ll bring you screaming to your release, leave you a mass of limbs and sensation in the aftermath, but know this baby…

After tonight you will never wonder ever again your worth. Each time you are with one of us we will spend all of the time you need to fully understand just what you mean to each of us.

“So responsive for me baby. Good girl… just feel good… It’s all for you.” I purr against you, drinking you down with a purpose now that I’ve found the rhythm you want. In no time you’re screaming to the ceiling above, the whisper of my name fading on your lips as you ride out the blessed high that comes with an orgasm rocketing through your veins.

Prompto nearly comes with you as I ease up between your thighs, pressing my body against yours so that you have pressure to anchor you to the real world. Trading kisses amongst my lovers, I lastly turn my attention to you, nuzzling tenderly against your nose as you fight for breath.

"Was it good, baby?" All that you wanted? All that you needed? My skin grows tight everywhere as you nod and a sensation of great satisfaction rolls through me.

None of us leave your side as we all touch and kiss so that the moment truly belongs to the four of us. Whatever intimidation you may have felt being surrounded by three lovers has evaporated to nothingness.

It is near torture to pry you off of me, your aching core has begun to radiate wet heat at a far more intense level, signaling you are ready for the next phase of our evening to begin.

Easing off to your side, your lips chasing after me, I ease a lingering touch to the corner of your perfect pouty lips and curl up behind Prom who is on his side watching you with the sweetest expression on his flushed face. You will come to learn that Prompto is a selfless lover, there is no ego to him and that in and of itself is a rarity that Ignis and I covet. You will too.

As you will come to find out, I am all ego, but my pleasure is completely dependent on yours. I will never let you go without, ever. Though I can be demanding and intense, I have no doubts that one day you will match me. There's a sassy fire hidden deep within you that I have only received glimpses of.

Ignis eases his boxers down with your help and as he takes over the kiss you are embroiled in, he rolls you to your back and lines his long, lean frame up against your abundant curves. Perhaps I should be jealous that he is going first, but as Prompto and I lay entwined, my hands rubbing and pinching roughly to calm him, I cannot be anything but content.

Iggy is all control and very little frivolity in daily interactions, however as a lover he drops those bonds that have such a tight hold on him. The moment runs away with him and all of that formidable focus that dictates his life is altered into something complex and beautiful as he makes love to someone.

There are many words to describe the ultimate act between two lovers. Fucking… which sometimes a person just needs because its fast, dirty and helps cleanse the soul. Though I will be careful with my language where you are concerned. I know that your shyness will stay with us for quite sometime… but I like it.

Of course there are more terms. Screwing, doing the nasty, getting it on, sex, and I could go on with a host of other poorly constructed slang expressions, but when I think of Iggy, there is no other choice but to say he makes love to someone.

It's beautiful to watch Ignis fall into the tumultuous waters of ecstacy. And right now he's pulling you into them most willingly. Braced on his elbows, his lips tucked against the juncture of your cheek and ear on the side opposite Prompto and myself, this is a moment just for the two of you.

I want to reach out and caress you both, but I cannot muster the energy to break your spell. Two long legs open, your feet planted firmly on the mattress and then Ignis is slipping inside of you with such care I nearly weep.

Your beautiful brow is furrowed, your lips slack with a gorgeous moan sliding past them, and then he's fully seated and every inch of you tightens and then relaxes beneath Ignis' nonverbal command.

"Oh my Darling… you're exquisite…" He whispers eloquently even as sweat drips down the side of his face and he looks absolutely destroyed by the feel of your tight sheath. No other has touched you in so long and I know he is humbled to be the first.

"Iggy…" You want more, I can hear it in your tone, but you aren’t sure what more is. 

Iggy does. He always does. Fear not baby, you will always be taken care of between the three of us.

Silence, save for sweet murmurings for just you two and the sounds of your bodies falling into that effortless dance as we all wait for a turn, fills the room. Ignis takes his time, nice and slow, rolling his hips in that special way he has that makes you feel caressed inside and out. Mouth to mouth, this scene is one that will remain burned into my memory until the Gods call me home. 

Love swells in my chest and as you hit that powerful end, something deeper than physical pleasure possesses you and washes over the rest of us. Prompto rushes out of my arms to kiss and pamper you in the aftermath even though youre clinging to Iggy without a hope of releasing him.

Then I hear the most beautiful sound…

"Gladdy…" You call and I heed that incredible request.

Crawling to you both, Ignis kisses my lips before I kiss away his tears and press a final lingering gesture to his forehead. Looking down at you, those bewitching eyes of yours are so damn bright with happiness, and we both smile and fall into a lazy kiss that feels new.

That night as we sleep off and on you bestow the gift of your body on poor frantic Prompto who is too wound up to hold his end at bay but he found something powerful hidden inside of you.

A shivering wreck of nerves in my arms, I pull you from Prompto and carefully deposit you onto your back. With your hurt wrist I am careful to ensure that your body takes the least amount of stress possible which I know is frustrating you.

It was I to hold you above Prompto's more than willing body as he took you with fast strokes. You were the first woman he had ever been with and the excitement was too much for him, not that you minded. I saw the satisfaction on your face that our handsome golden blond enjoyed you the way he did, even if he is wrapped against your side whispering apologies you don't want. 

"Ready baby?" Iggy's against your other side, one of his hands kneading at your inner thigh to help with the strain. Your eyes are being swallowed by the pupil, blown wide with desire and I'd be a damn liar if I said you weren't the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Hair wild and sticking to your face and shoulders, breasts pulled tight at the nipple while heavy against your chest…

"Prom… hold her breast, you too Iggy. Please her for me." And as they begin with pleasure filled groans, I put the soles of your feet flat against my biceps and ease myself into your welcoming tight sheath. "Oh Gods… baby… you're so tight. So perfect…" It's a bit snug, but at this point you are too far gone to probably notice any discomfort, if there is any. For me its the most perfect form of torture.

I love Iggy and Prom, and being inside of them is incredible, but feeling the way your walls shift and accommodate me without a single ounce of hesitation shoots a fissure of electricity straight up my spine. You're ridiculously wet and no amount of lube could ever provide the same sensation. 

Smoothing my massive palms down your shins to your knees, I cup under them gently and start to move. I stay buried in you to the hilt, rotating my hips until I find that little button Prompto unknowingly discovered. Your fingers tighten in Iggy and Proms hair, your eyes wide and glaring at me like I'm a traitor, which makes me grin.

I repeat the action and silence is a thing of the past. "That's it baby… feel so good for me." I nearly whimper as you clamp down around me and then Prompto's lips are back to your lower lips, searching for the other bundle of nerves that's hiding.

The moment he finds it, your body goes slack and Iggy takes over your mouth. One hand is in Prompto’s golden locks and the other is busy with Iggy's painfully hard point of interest. This is the hottest damn thing I've ever had the fortune of being part of. That shy, unsure woman is nowhere to be seen and you take and return pleasure without hesitation. 

"Come on baby… come for me. Cant take much more of you squeezing me… its too damn good." Growling, head thrown back, my hips snap forward just a little harder and there's a chorus of moans as we all find another end together.   
A mouth is on mine, the taste of you on its tongue and then a wet stream runs down my outer thigh. Curling my hand up into wild golden locks, I hold Prompt tight against me as he writhes and whimpers, grateful for the firm touch as I too ride out my own orgasm that hasn't eased.

Without realizing it, I lose my balance and both Prompto and I are falling toward you. We both catch ourselves in time to not squash you but all I can see is your flushed cheeks and the most brilliant smile I have ever had the fortune of seeing on your full lips. "You ok baby?" Falling to your lips for a kiss we all chuckle when you murmur, your voice used up from lust,

"I think you three may kill me… I don't have enough stamina."

"We will work on that." Iggy purrs into your ear, his own face relaxed as he nuzzles against your shoulder.

"Yep." Prompto seconds, completely missing the innuendo and taking it far too seriously. That's why we love him. Since he recovers faster than the rest of us, even in his thirties he is still like a young twenty year old, he climbs off of the bed to retrieve clothes and towels to clean us up.

Of course we dont allow you to move a muscle which you attempt to protest but your body is against you. By the time everyone's ready for bed, you're nestled safely in Iggy's arms once more with your head resting on my shoulder. So that we can all be close, Prom is sleeping on top of me between my legs with his head on my tummy. That's what he calls it, I prefer to call them my tight, Godlike abs. "Goodnight my boys… Love you." You murmur into the night, going off to dreamland first.

The three of us linger a little longer in the waking realm, silent but communicating nonetheless with soft looks of love and a relief so intense it doesn't even need words. It's a feeling that has finally settled within our broken hearts that you have helped heal.

The place that once ached within each of us when we lost Noct, is just a little smaller than it was. Our love for him hasn't diminished, but the pain of his loss has. We love you baby…

I see it in Prompto's eyes as he gazes upon you a final time before drifting off to sleep.

I feel it in Iggy's touch as he caresses my cheek, down into the stubble along my jaw where his fingertips often leave a light scratch just as he drifts off to sleep.

Laying here with the three of you in the darkness of our storm ravaged home, I am complete at long last. Deep down… where I've only allowed a precious few to inhabit, to the depths of my weary soul, that love you don't even know you are giving us, grows. 

Thanks Noct… I know you are watching out for us and until we all meet again, know that our time left on Eos won't be a struggle. We will go into that great beyond whole and at peace.

And you baby… well you will be there always and the five of us will venture into another life one day, side by side.

For now though… Im more than ready to live in this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do have another on the way. Its a bit different but it focuses on the reader really feeling like she understands her place. Thanks to you all who have enjoyed my stories thus far!

**Author's Note:**

> Somebody stop me! The ideas keep on coming. Hope you will all like this little story!


End file.
